


Proximity

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mention of Homosexual Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Konzen explains to Goku that, despite whatever Kenren and Tenpou might have said, he shouldn’t just go out there and kiss people without any warning.





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly short story because I missed these two way too much. Feel free to interpret it as either platonic or romantic, I don't mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Konzen was absorbed by the giant pile of papers, rising like menacing towers from his desk. The boredom, resulted of the repetitiveness of such work, seemed to drain his energies, and he thought — more than once — about just setting everything on fire and pretend it was an accident.

“Konzen!”

Goku’s familiar voice woke him from his destructive thoughts. He looked at the door’s direction, seeing the small boy getting in, running, with a wide smile on his round and bright face. Konzen meant to ask what he wanted, when Goku jumped in his direction, and Konzen only had enough time to turn his face away, avoiding an accidental kiss on his lips, which ended up resting on his cheek.

“What are you doing, you stupid monkey?” He questioned, annoyed. Just a little more and that would’ve resulted in something really problematic…

Goku looked at him, with his usual high-spirited expression, more than used to being called that name.

“I gave you a kiss.” He explained, as if that wasn’t obvious enough.

“I know that!” Konzen sounded impatient. “I’m asking why did you do that.”

“Ah!” Goku’s smile got wider. “Ten-chan said it’s normal to kiss the people you love, so I wanted to kiss you, Konzen!”

Konzen observed the boy, feeling his annoyance dissolve before the sincerity of his words.

“And why in the world did Tenpou say that?” He asked.

“Because I saw him and Ken-chan kissing,” explained Goku. “And he told me that it’s normal to do it with someone you love.

Konzen covered his eyes with his hand, letting out a tired sigh. Of course it was that stupid closeted couple’s fault, and — of course — they trowed all of the responsibility on his shoulders.

“Listen, Goku...” Konzen got the boy’s attention. “I don’t know which words Tenpou used to explain this to you, but you can’t just go out there, kissing people out of nowhere.”

“So, what Ten-chan said wasn’t true?” Goku looked down, seeming a little disappointed.

“No, it’s true that, sometimes, people kiss when they love each other.” Konzen couldn’t believe he was explaining something like that to Goku… Those two idiots would pay for this awkward situation later. “But there are many different kinds of love, and different kinds of kisses for each.”

Goku looked at him, tilting his head a bit, seeming confused. Konzen sighed again before proceeding.

“Tenpou and Kenren have a...” He tried to find the right word. “Special… Kind of relationship. The kiss you saw just happen between people who love each other in a romantic way, like a couple.”

“Hm...” Goku thought about it for a few seconds “Then, how is it with people who aren’t a couple?”

“Well, there are many different ways, I guess. They could kiss each other on the face, for example.”

Goku’s face brightened when he heard that.

“I did it right, then!” he said.

“Yeah, sure… You did.” Konzen agreed, with a brief gesture of his hand. “Now, go and annoy Kenren and Tenpou a little more, I have work to do.”

Goku agreed with his head, and left the room with hopping steps. Inside the room, Konzen followed him with his eyes, a reserved smiled taking form on his lips.

“ _He really is a stupid monkey_ _...”_ He thought, with more affection than he would ever admit.

 

~*~

 

Sanzo woke up with the sensation that he had a strange dream. It was the middle of summer, and he had fallen asleep on the temple’s ground, in an attempt of getting a little colder.

Feeling lazy, he turned his head to the side, and only got a little surprised by seeing Goku laying there, sleeping deeply by his side.

“ _He really is a stupid monkey_ _..._ ” He thought, amused by the situation.

He looked at Goku for a while, and then, taken by what seemed to be a sudden impulse, he bent forward, giving him a brief kiss on the side of his head.

“ _Why the hell did I do that for_ _?_ ” Sanzo questioned himself, frowning, confused by his own action.

He thought about it for a few seconds, and then let out an impatient sigh, laying down again. It was too hot, and he felt too lazy to think about anything.

“ _Well, it doesn’t matter_ _._ ” He said to himself, and the last thing he thought before closing his eyes and going back to sleep was how hearing Goku’s breath and feeling his close presence became such natural and comforting things to him.

What they shared was deep and unbreakable, and no words or kisses would ever be enough to convey the true meaning of that sweet and serene proximity.


End file.
